I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by Genim Stilinski
Summary: The final instalment in my Icheb and Q Songfic series. Q, abandoned in subspace, will follow his beloved anywhere, haunting him. Icheb must make the biggest decision of his entire existance.
1. Chapter 1

I Will Follow You into the Dark (chapter 1)

Author's Note: This is my third and final installment to my Icheb and Q Songfic series. Therefore, I'll be closing up the loose ends in a few chapters. The story picks up three years in the future, when Icheb is leaving the Academy. There are still spoilers for the Star Trek: Voyager pocket book series, so be warned. Also, the song lyrics for "I Will Follow You into the Dark" (By. Death Cab For Cutie) are in italics. BTW, sorry it's so short.

Here are the links to my previous two:

Decode .net/s/5234823/1/bDecode_b

Angel .net/s/5481997/1/Angel

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark"_

* * *

It was official- Icheb was officially posted on the science vessel _Edison_. His posting- Astrometrics. If fact, he was the lead stellar cartographer, and he was a mere Ensign. He was straight from the academy. If not for the fact that it was a brand new ship, and he was as brilliant (or more brilliant) then the superior officers considered for the post, he would never have had such a prestigious posting so soon.

He was incredibly thankful to be getting back into space. Though he had spent the past four years on Earth, he had spent the majority of his life in space. It was going to be a major relief when he returned there. There was something about being on solid ground and away from the hum of the warp engine that made him uneasy.

* * *

Q watched what of San Francisco he could see from space, namely the shipyard. He knew that three new vessels were almost complete. _I wonder if Ichy will ever be on one of those. _He knew full well that some Starfleet officers enlisted, and never served aboard any vessel OR space station. However, he also knew that his lover was brilliant. It would be a complete waste to place him anywhere else. And when they did put him on a vessel, he would be watching, and he would follow him into the dark abyss that they called space.


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Follow You into the Dark (chapter 2)

A/N: FINALLY! Another chapter! Yay! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Here it is…

* * *

The Elder Q drifted into the void that was subspace, looking for his son. He was right to look near Earth, but wrong to look at all. If the others knew what he was doing, he might find himself stranded with Q. But he didn't care. He had to talk to him.

"Q?" The young being heard, startled by the sudden lack of silence.

"Father!" He knew the voice well enough to respond without confirmation.

"I missed you, son."

"I missed you, too." They embraced for what felt like an eternity. It almost felt like making up for all the time Q was trapped. Suddenly, his father let go.

"We need to talk, and quickly. I haven't the slightest clue if the continuum is watching us."

"Alright."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that Icheb has orders."

"What kind of orders?" Q was worried by his father's lack of immediate details.

"He has been given the position of head astrometricist aboard the ship, _Edison_. They will leave drydock tomorrow morning."

"That means…" Suddenly he realized what exactly his father was telling him.

"Yes, he will be on board."

"Thank you for telling me." His 'body', if it could be called that, breathed a heavy sigh of relief. However, one thing still eluded him about the situation.

"You are welcome."

"I have a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"How is he?" He knew that Q _must_ know something. He always did, and the look of anxiety sketched on his 'face' was all the confirmation he needed. "I mean, I never said goodbye, or anything."

"Well, I kind of…" The words that Q dreaded dripped off his father's 'tongue' like sour milk.

"What?" Q needed to know. It seemed to be more important that the first bit of news his father shared.

"I buried his memories of you from his academy days in his subconscious."

"What?" He was entirely in shock. His body tensed, and his 'fists', if he had any, clenched. _How could he do this to me? Why the hell did he go and take away my greatest consolation? _The thought that his lover could still care for him was the only thing that kept him going some days.

"I know, I know. But he was in a lot of pain, and it was my fault. Since I haven't been able to reach you until this time, I felt it prudent to act. It was for both of you."

"Thanks." His response was harsh, sarcastic by all meanings of the word.

"Don't worry, though. It will all come back to him if you meet again."

"Thanks." This time, he had some hope. _One day, maybe I can get him to remember me._ "I really mean it this time."

"I should go. I don't want to risk being here longer than I need to be."

"I understand." The Elder Q disappeared with a flash. "Goodbye father."

"Goodbye, son." His words echoed in the void, despite his absence, and felt absolute. It would be entirely unlikely for him to see his father for another millennia or so. He had become so accustom to human life that it seemed as if it would never happen, as he wouldn't live that long. Only, he would, because he was Q, and not human. For a moment, he wished with all his being to be human, just to be with Icheb. Though he had pushed for the opposite (Icheb to be a Q), he knew it was all but impossible now, as was his ridiculous wish.


	3. Chapter 3

I Will Follow You into the Dark (chapter 3)

* * *

Icheb stood on the platform with the rest of the newly formed crew of the _Edison_. They would be beamed aboard in groups of ten to various points in the ship, and make their way to their cabins to settle in, and then to their posts within the hour. Icheb held with him the PADD containing his room and post assignment, a ship's map, and his day's itinerary, along with his hard-shell suitcase. It was, by far, the most he had ever packed, but it was going to be a long, deep-space voyage. It could be more than a year before he would return to Earth, so he had packed all of his possessions.

In his hand he held one peculiar belonging- a metal chain bracelet, with a small centerpiece. It was solid silver, with an engraving. It read, "For my one and only, my reason to exist." He never knew what it meant, or where the bracelet itself came from. All he knew was that it was his most valuable and sentimental possession he ever owned.

Icheb stepped forward with the rest of his team (Ensigns Gwendolyn Parker, Andrew Navarre, and Raymond Poole) and six members of the engineering staff to be beamed up to the ship. The cool, windy feeling that washed over him was far more familiar to him than to his fellow shipmates, as he was the only to have been beamed anywhere. In fact, apart from zero-g training on Mars, he was the only ensign beaming up to have spent any extended period of time in space. Therefore, it came as no surprise that when they found themselves standing in Cargo Bay 3, he was the only one to act naturally. Everyone else was shaking or gasping for breath, as if they had been deprived it. Granted, beaming was something one had to get used to.

He bid his staff well as he made his way into the corridor. His quarters were on E Deck, so he needed to find the turbolift. He referred to his PADD, which he found to be glitching.

"Computer," He called, hoping that the system had been initiated. "Can you direct me to the nearest turbolift?" He felt a cool breeze against his cheek, and then it was gone. His PADD was working, and everything seemed normal.

_How very strange._

* * *

Q watched intently as the ship began to lift off, with all of its crew in tow. It ascended from Earth like a balloon, and entered space, and then, warp. Now was his chance. The ship was in subspace, where he was able to roam free.

It didn't take long to find Icheb. He had been one of the last to board, as it went by rank, and therefore, he was still in his beam location. Q slipped silently into the ship, without the sensors registering a thing. Icheb walked briskly into the corridor, much to his pleasure, alone.

"Icheb…" He spoke to the oblivious man before him. "I want you to know, I never left you. I'm still here." His words seemed to echo, causing an eerie effect. The screen of Icheb's PADD began to flicker. The young man's futile attempt to summon the computer to his aid only reaffirmed Q's belief that Icheb wasn't able to see or heat him. So, he used his 'hand', to brush against his lover's cheek, as he had done a million times before, hoping to awaken some sense of feeling in him. It didn't do a damn thing. And so, he let go.


	4. Chapter 4

I Will Follow You in to The Dark (chapter 4)

A/N: THERE IS A FLASHBACK IN THIS ONE!

Icheb's quarters were bland, but farmiliar. All of the walls, carpeting, and doors were the same shades of grey they were on _Voyager_. The rest of the ship was covered in ugly beige, but being appointed head of a department on a ship still being decorated did have its perks. It also helped if you were friends with a few admirals. As of late, Admiral Paris, Commander Tom Paris' father, had taken a distinct interest in him. When Icheb had mentioned his liking of his former ship's interior, and that he missed it terribly, the Admiral saw to it that his quarters were adjusted.

Though he was no longer dependant on it, his modified alcove, which had been shipped from the academy, stood in the corner of his living space. His room was diagonally opposite. The bed faced the large windows on the bulkhead. In fact, his entire living space was lined with windows, where he could see the stars. A sofa was attached to the wall in front of half of them. The other windows were left clear.

Icheb set his belongings on the small dining table in front of the replicator to his right. He was in awe of his spacious quarters. He knew that the ship to personnel ratio was far higher here than on other ships, but he didn't expect to have a living space as large as Tom and B'Elana shared on _Voyager_. He was borg. He didn't ever need so much space. However, it was nice.

_So these are your new digs, Itchy…_Q though to himself, standing halfway in the closed doorway. He followed his lover here, hoping to try to communicate again. Suddenly, he noticed. _He still has the bracelet._

(Three Years Ago)

Icheb sat in Icheb's unusually messy quarters. He had been stressed, as of late, because his so-called "friends" were consistently fussing over his lack of female companionship. It wasn't that he didn't like girls, he just already had Q. And, obviously, he could tell no one about them. But tonight, Q would make it better. It was their one year anniversary, after all.

He spent the day making everything perfect, according to human traditions. After all, Brunali or not, after the borg abandoned him he was raised by humans. Therefore, it would mean more to him than any Brunali custom ever would. So, he prepared a modest, but gourmet meal through the replicator; decorated the floor with roses (which lead to the bedroom); and set up candlesticks to complete the elaborate table dressings.

Most importantly of all, he had a gift. Being a Q, he hadn't the need to buy anything. He simply made things. So, he made Icheb the most meaningful thing he could. It was a silver bracelet, with an engraving on the center bit. The words he selected were the most meaningful thinks he had ever thought of, yet alone expressed. He just knew that Ichy would love it.


	5. Chapter 5

I Will Follow You in to The Dark (chapter 5)

A/N: Apart from ship titles, the italics are Q's thoughts.

As the crew had the morning of the launch off, none of them, save the Captain and a few cadets, had transported aboard in uniform. Thus, Icheb needed to change before reporting to Astrometrics. He shed his clothing, allowing himself to bask in the cool air of his room. Q was still there, and couldn't help but notice that the clothing on the floor was the same bland, brown outfit he favored while he lived on _Voyager. _Little did he know that Icheb had donned it in honor of his return to space. It was significant…a way to 'shed' himself of his past, and look forward to his life in Starfleet.

_He looks beautiful. _Q's 'eyes' trailed down his lover's back, to firm rear, and toned legs. _I don't think he's ever looked more beautiful._ Having had the past three years to work on his physique, Icheb had gained a bit of muscle, while retaining his slender, delicate form. Q hadn't seen him so bare as this in exactly three years and ten days. It wasn't too hard to remember such facts that humans seemed trivial. He was, after all, still a Q.

Icheb felt a coldness on his waist, and it seemed strange. Q held around him loosely, simply longing to do what he could not. It was irrelevant at this point, though, because even if he were corporeal, Icheb didn't remember him. The young man before him fought back a shiver as he leant forward to retrieve his uniform from one of his suitcases. It was folded neatly on the top for easy access.

It was exactly like the uniform he had been accustomed to seeing on the crewmembers of _Voayger_. How he longed in those days to wear that garment with the pride he held now. It felt as if he had been born for Starfleet. The organization was an outlet for his genius, and it benefited from his contributions. Unlike in the collective, where every drone shared a collective knowledge, he always had some to share with whoever he was working with, and they, on occasion, would be able to share with him.

Icheb slid his long, slender legs into the somewhat ill-fitting uniform pants, pulled on his black boots, and both shirts. Q sat on the sofa, mesmerized by his movements. He was so gentle when he clothed himself. It was almost surreal to watch.

"Are you happy, Icheb?" the honest question echoed in the air, not even reaching as far as his lover's ears, yet seeming to permeate the air. "You're a Starfleet officer now, Ensign."

He knew that it was what his partner had always wanted, what he had always worked towards. Perhaps, though, he had diluted himself enough to believe that Icheb might allow himself anything else. In truth, it scared the hell out of Q to have his love exploring space on a ship so hopelessly primitive. He was no longer able to protect Icheb, and therefore, he worried.

"I wish you would remember."

Now, Icheb stood in his quarters, in full uniform, at his first posting. It felt incredible. But, alas, something was wrong. Something, missing. Icheb knew he had everything he ever wanted in the palm of his hand, but something still felt off. A nagging sensation in his gut wrenched him into the incomplete realization that he could not put his finger on.

But what could it possibly be?


	6. Chapter 6

I Will Follow You in to the Dark (Chapter 6)

A/N: Italics are flashbacks...bold italics are lyrics. The song is "Hold On Loosely" by .38 Special

Icheb went about his first day of duty admirably and efficiently, but he was still terribly distracted. What was this nagging feeling? How is it that something so right, such as his excellent posting, could feel so wrong? What was it about all this that just felt…off?

He went to bed early, still contemplating everything. He ran through it a million times in his head, trying to figure it out. It wasn't that he was just nervous about being out of the academy. He was ready enough after the first year there to function. Actually, he could have managed just fine without it. He learned all of the material and Starfleet protocols on _Voyager_. All Icheb could come up with was that all his memories from the academy were a blur. It was unusual, to say the least. Maybe that was it.

Maybe there was something wrong in his mind.

He filed this thought away for tomorrow, when he would be going to the ship's doctor for his initial exam. He would ask his doctor bout it…but now, it was time to rest.

* * *

Q watched as his lover scrunched up under the covers. It seemed so out of place. Icheb only did that when he was feeling really confused. It had only happened twice before. The first time was the first night they slept together as a normal couple. It was if he didn't know what to do. They had already slept together after sex, but without it as a transition, he was uncomfortable. The second was the night after the Elder Q had taken his son away. The only reason Q knew of this was because his mother had visited him to rub in the pain. She once again wanted nothing to do with Q or Q.

It was hard to watch as Icheb finally unscrunched and let sleep come over him. It was the first time Q had seen Icheb sleep without him. As he could never sleep himself, Q always would take his time to relish every sensation of the night- the slow breathing, the rise and fall of the chest he rested on, the warmth of the skin below him. Everything was always the same, but always felt like new. That was what every Q wanted, you know. Without anything more to experience, they were all terribly bored. No one could fathom, however, the discovery Q had made on love. The rest of the continuum had abandoned it millennia ago. It was terrible watching lower beings grow old and die without you.

Thus, the continuum had felt that by stranding Q, they were doing him a favor. It wasn't one, though. Not really. He still felt the pain…it was simply a different knife that had been stabbed through his heart and twisted. They had no idea that Q would hold on so tightly to his lover, despite all warnings against it.

* * *

_Icheb searched desperately on the computer for the audio file he wished to share with Q, who was waiting intently on the edge of their bed. Finally, he found it, and activated it. The speakers in their quarters began to let out the song from the 1980's._

_**You see it all around you  
Good lovin' gone bad  
And usually it's too late when you, realize what you had**_

"_Ichy?"_

"_Just listen."_

_**And my mind goes back to a girl I left some years ago,  
Who told me,  
Just Hold On Loosely, but don't let go  
If you cling to tightly,  
you're gonna lose control  
Your baby needs someone to believe in  
And a whole lot of space to breathe in**_

"_Trying to tell me something?"_

"_Yeah. I'll explain in a minute. Hush."_

_**It's so damn easy, when your feelings are such  
To overprotect her, to love her too much  
And my mind goes back to a girl I left some years ago  
Who told me,  
Just Hold On Loosely, but don't let go  
If you cling too tight babe,  
you're gonna loose control  
Your baby needs someone to believe in  
And a whole lot of space to breathe in**_

"_I don't get it."_

_Icheb placed a finger over his lips, signaling Q to be silent._

_**Don't let her slip away  
Sentimental fool  
Don't let your heart get in her way  
yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

You see it all around you  
Good lovin' gone bad  
And usually it's too late when you, realize what you had  
And my mind goes back to a girl I left some years ago,  
Who told me,  
Just Hold On Loosely, but don't let go  
If you cling to tightly,  
you're gonna lose control  
Your baby needs someone to believe in  
And a whole lot of space to breathe in

"_Alright. You better tell me about it when the song's done."_

_Icheb smiled._

_**So Hold On Loosely, but don't let go  
If you cling too tight babe,  
you're gonna lose it  
You're gonna - lose control  
yeah, yeah, yeah Just Hold On Loosely but don't let go  
If you cling too tight babe,  
you're gonna loose control**_

Hold on Loosely, but don't let go  
If you cling too tight babe,  
you're gonna loose control  
yeah, yeah, yeah

"_What the hell, Icheb?" He took Q's hand, almost looking in disbelief._

"_This song is too right. Everyone does it. I don't wanna be like that." Q realized what it was all about._

"_Okay. I won't follow you to your classes anymore. I'll stay here. And if you need space, let me know. I don't wanna drive you away or anything."_

"_I don't want you to, either."_

"_Will you try to be with me for life?"_

"_Only if you will, too."_

"_Of course."_


	7. Chapter 7

I Will Follow You in to the Dark (Chapter 7)

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been having computer problems lately. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hello, Ensign." The beautiful Nurse Alvarez greeted the young man at the door, looking rather uneasy.

"Hello. I am here for my exam."

"Well, then, Dr. Langdon is on break, and will be back in a few minutes." She moved to go back to her work, but was stopped by the uneasy patient.

"May I ask you something?" She stopped in her tracks, as she wished to be as helpful as possible. She, too, was fresh out of the academy, so she was unintentionally overcompensating for her inexperience.

"I have been experiencing difficulty in accessing my memories from the past four years. Is that something to be worried about?" Truthfully, she didn't know what to say. It's not like anyone just came in for a physical to confess any sort of amnesia.

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"Everything seems…blurry. I remember classes, teachers, that kind of stuff, but my personal life seems almost nonexistent. What I do remember of my time out of class is hazy, to say the least." She placed her PADD on a desk to the side, and fumbled for some equipment.

"I think the Doctor will want to do a brain scan, because, honestly, that shouldn't happen for no reason."

* * *

Icheb stood before Captain Genevieve Toole, a woman whose reputation far preceded her. She was well known at the academy for her brilliant, scientific mind, and her caring personality. Unfortunately, she looked far from it. It was obvious from the puffs under her bright green eyes, and the untidiness of her short brown hair that she was under a great deal of stress. Q, who stood invisible beside his lover, regarded her with skepticism.

"Come on, Itchy. Do you really think she'll believe you if you tell her?" Icheb heard a faint buzz, but nothing more.

"Please do sit, Ensign." She had met him once before, at the morning senior staff meeting, but still hesitated to call him by name. She had trouble remembering it. Still, he paid no mind, and took a seat. Q stood cautiously behind, as he always had a habit of doing.

* * *

_(August, Two Years Ago)_

_Icheb sat at his uncharacteristically unorganized desk, completing his analysis of an unknown star cluster for his advanced placement astronomy class. He was in his third year at the academy, and even placing him in his own class (with real data and new discoveries to boot) was barely a challenge anymore. Still, it was the most simulation, intellectually, he received in a day. Q stood behind him, watching…waiting._

"_How long have you been standing there, Q-ball?" He didn't even look up from his work. _

"_A while." Q slid his arms around his lover, kissing his perfectly smooth cheek. "Come to bed, will ya?" Icheb silently turned off the desk lamp, took the other boy's hands, and allowed Q to led him to bed. He put forth no argument, because he knew that the stars could wait for tomorrow. The affectionate cuddles were always worth it._

* * *

"I have the analysis of your brain scan from yesterday pulled up on the view screen. Did Dr. Langdon tell you what he found?"

"No, sir." Icheb felt something pull in his gut.

"Well, it seems that you have some neural blocks in brain, blocking access to certain memories." She sipped her coffee tentatively while turning the small screen on her desk so the Ensign could see.

"That's strange." He barely managed to keep his voice level, "It's as if someone selectively blocked memories."

"That's the doctor's theory as well." She leaned back in her chair. "As strange as this may sound, do you recall when you stopped remembering?" Icheb sat back as well, and took a moment to think.

"Actually, it took a while to realize. It was little things at first, like my bracelet, and more recently, the presence." Q placed his hand atop Icheb's, signaling that he was still there. The young man before him shuddered, but didn't move away.

"Will you tell me about them?" She looked at him in anticipation.

"Can I speak freely, sir?" She looked confused.

"Of course," She readjusted herself in her chair. "You can always speak freely with me."

"Very well. I suppose am just worried that you will think I have gone insane, or just not believe me."

"Based on the fact that your brain has been so expertly altered, with no indication of how it was one, or who did it, I am willing to entertain any possibility."

"Well, this bracelet," He unhooked it from his wrist, "was a gift, I think. I don't know who gave t o me, but I can feel that it was very important to me. I don't feel right when I don't have it with me."

Captain Toole looked at the piece of jewelry in her hand, bearing the engraving 'For my one and only, my reason to exist'.

"For such serious words on it, one would think it would be harder to remove from someone's brain."

"It's just the memories. I still feel the emotion of unconditional love, despite the fact that I have no recollection of whom." She returned the bracelet, which Icheb quickly put back on.

"You also mentioned a presence?"

"Yes, that didn't start until I was aboard. When I was leaving my beam-up location, I felt as if someone brushed passed me. My PADD momentarily glitched, and then everything was normal. I dismissed the event. Then I kept feeling it more frequently. It has only gotten stronger since. For instance, I feel very strongly that someone is standing behind me." Q listened intently. "However, I don't feel uneasy. It's as if I've known the feeling for ages."

"Perhaps the presence is what's blocking your memories."

"No, I don't think so. I sense that he can't do much more than observe."

"He?" The captain looked at Icheb with questioning eyes.

"I am uncertain of how I know his gender, but I do." Q looked at the brain scan, suddenly aware of how his father blocked Icheb's memories. He knew that his father made it possible for him to undo the blocks.

"Have you checked the sensors for anomalous readings?"

"Yes sir, and I found nothing."

Q placed his hands to Icheb's head, and began to reveal the most important memories.

Icheb felt a stabbing pain in his head, as he began to remember, and he hunched over. The Captain summoned the doctor, and rushed to the man's side.

With a shaky voice, he spoke. "I know who the presence is."


	8. Chapter 8

I Will Follow You in to the Dark (Chapter 8)

* * *

The young ensign remained hunched over, out of pain and shock, before finally coming to his senses and shooting upwards.

"Q? Are you here?" He spoke loudly; at least, that's how it seemed to his aching ears. The captain stood in fear of her senior staff member. Then, they both felt the rush of cool air on their cheeks.

"That was him. I know it!" He was near tears, stumbling on his words. A flash of light and a solitary pop signaled the presence of another: The Elder Q.

"Hello Icheb." He greeted him with a hand on his shoulder, as he stood beside the Brunali, staring at the captain.

"And hello to you too, sweetheart!" He was a shameless flirt, really.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call security."

"Well, for starters, they can't hear you anyways, as the comm. is down. I figured that this talk was one we'd best have in private."

"And what does that mean? What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"My son, and your head of astrometrics."

"What do they have to do with one another?"

"I swear, you Starfleet Captains get more imbecile every year! Perhaps you should tell her, Icheb." He sat back in one of the chairs at the captain's desk, highly pleased with her annoyed response.

"Q's son, who is also named Q, is the love of my life. He gave me the bracelet, and he is the presence I have been sensing the past few days. When he left one night, he never returned. I was extremely depressed, until his father arrived, and made me an offer. If I agreed not to ask why Q had not returned for me, he would take the pain away by blocking off the memories of his son. These included most of my days at the academy, but I didn't realize they were missing until Q was around. The only thing I still can't figure out why Q has been following me, but not interacting with me."

"I guess it's time that I tell you, then." The elder Q supplied, looking from the wall to Icheb and back again.

"Q was banished to subspace by the continuum. It was punishment for remaining on Earth, with Icheb, and refusing to leave when he became ill because of it. Despite my adamant protests, they acted out of what they thought was his best chance at recovering his former self. I maintain to this day that they were wrong. His determination to follow Icheb wherever he goes is proof of that." The captain sunk into her chair behind her desk, absorbing all of the new information, while Icheb allowed himself to fall onto the floor.

"It's all my fault." _No, Icheb,_ Q though, rubbing his lover's back, _it's the Continuum. They don't understand. That's all._

"Don't think that way. I am still hopeful that I can convince the Continuum to release him. Whether it will be back to Q society, or that of humanity, I can't tell you yet, but I am still trying. You must know that."

"I know." The pained expression Icheb wore was heartbreaking to Q, who reached out and held his hand.

"I will always be with you, Itchy," Q tried to console his love, "I love you. Don't worry."

Icheb froze, and listened intently, before turning to the Elder Q and the captain. "I can hear him!" Q swelled with happiness at the new development, as the Elder Q stood.

"I should talk to the Continuum now," he stated, "before you drop to sub warp. Q can only be with you when you are at warp. When you drop out, he stays in subspace."

The captain gave him a slight nod, and he was gone with a flash.

* * *

Q stood in the council chamber of the Continuum, listening to the discussion attentively, as the eternal happiness of his son, and the halfway-competent biped that he romanced, depended on it.

"Why should we let him go?"

"He is sure to go right back to the side of the Brunali child."

"He has already been following him around in space."

"He hasn't learned his lesson."

"But he has learned the value of love, which we have forgotten, and dismissed him for."

"His internment was unjust to begin with."

"Has he not suffered enough?"

Q held hope that the last question would ring loud to the conscience of the council, however buried it may be.

"Q cannot be allowed to live as a mortal. He will fall ill again."

"Then we should make him a deal."

* * *

Icheb sat on the floor to his quarters, basking in the presence that was Q. Now that he was aware of the identity and nature of it, it was far less frightening, and more soothing. It also helped that, if he concentrated hard enough, he could hear the words of his long lost lover.

Q sat behind Icheb, wrapping himself around the younger man possessively. He placed his head in the small crevice where neck met shoulder, and he breathed in all that he could. It slowly became easier to be solid against the Brunali, rather than passing through him.

"If Q can't convince the council, will you stay with me?" The words vibrated through both men's bodies, causing Q to slightly moan.

"Always, love." The words were quiet in Icheb's ears, but were loud and clear in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

The Elder Q was angry. It was unacceptable, the way they treated his son. Q is a member of their society, and yet, they continue to treat him like a leper. It was as if the fact that he didn't always exist, as the other Q had, he was unworthy of their presence.

They did not accept Icheb, either. He may be mortal, but he has shown an aptitude for intelligent thought like few others had. He has the potential to be an influential force in the cosmos, a trait that Q were suppose to possess. Icheb was more to The Elder Q than just that, though. He was almost like a second son. He looked over him like he would Q, and took the pain away when he could. The continuum couldn't grasp this kind of love. They had become rather uncaring to lower beings.

Both Q and Icheb deserved more than what the continuum offered them, but it was still The Elder Q's job to offer it.

* * *

Captain Toole sat alone in her ready room, looking at all the information about the Q that the computer's database had to offer. Captain Picard and the late Admiral Janeway had the most experience with them, but both Captains Riker and Chakotay gave excellent reports on them to supplement what their SO's had written. She read all reports diligently, but was re-reading Janeway and Chakotay's reports on the time that Q's son had spent on _Voyager_. It was imperative that she know all there was to the presence on her ship.

Apparently, Q had taken a liking to Icheb, and befriended him over the course of his stay. He tricked Icheb, though, into taking a little voyage of their own. Icheb was injured, but continued to be friends with the reckless creature. To her, it seemed like an unhealthy relationship.

"He has come a long way since then, Genevieve." The Elder Q sat in the chair opposite, leaning back for comfort.

"I suppose my comm. badge is no good." She placed her PADD back on the desk in front of her in resignation.

"No, you won't be able to call for security, if that's what you want."

"So, what did the continuum say about your son?" the captain asked, both out of courtesy and curiosity. It did, after all, affect her head of Astrometrics.

"They made an offer for him. Now, I have to present it." He leaned forward, placing his head in his hands.

"Somehow I get the feeling that you don't like what you have to say."

"No, I don't. I can't grasp why they can't just let them go back to the way they were, back in Icheb's academy days."

"Is the deal for Icheb as well?"

"Yes." He lifted his head, bringing his finger's to snap. "I suppose we'd better get this over with.

Icheb and Q instantly materialized in the ready room, the former being the only one of the two visible.

"Has the continuum made a decision about Q?" Icheb asked, nerves permeating his voice, as much as he tried to keep them out.

"I think the two of you'd better sit down." The captain advised, unsure of what was about to be said. They did as they were asked; Icheb sat in one of the chairs at the desk, directly next to The Elder Q, and Q sat on the floor between them. The Elder Q took a deep breath, and decided just to say it plainly.

"The continuum will only release Q back into the continuum, under the condition that Icheb becomes a Q, and joins him." Captain Toole felt the lump in her throat tighten. She knew that what The Elder Q had to say wasn't going to be pleasant, but this was not what she expected. She looked to her officer, fearful of his reaction; he looked nothing but calm and contemplative.

"Icheb?" She questioned, slightly concerned from his silence. She half expected him to immediately rebel, but he didn't. He just sat in silence.

"If I became a Q, how would Starfleet react?"

"Well, I can't say for sure." She spoke honestly, trying to give him all the facts. "I will stand by your decision, whatever it may be, but I am not sure that Starfleet would approve. You'd probably loose your commission.

The thoughts flying through his head went at light speed, making him dizzy. It was a big decision to make. Q's words echoed in his head: _"I will always be with you, Itchy. I love you. Don't worry." _He knew he wanted that. Q was going to be with him regardless of his decision. However, he had already sacrificed so much for Icheb. There really only was one option.

"I will do it. I will be a Q."

* * *

Icheb packed his belongings for storage, carefully folding garments to prevent wrinkles. He had no illusions about it; he was probably never going to use any of them again. But it was something ha had to do. It was one last act of normalcy as a mortal.

Q rested against the doorframe, watching his lover wrap up his life. It was a bit of a sad ending, but it was also a beginning. The captain wasn't going to say anything to Starfleet until they had already departed, so no one would stop them. Icheb had decided it was better not to say any goodbyes, either. Thus, they were simply tying up the few loose ends he had on the ship. After turning his station over to Ensign Navarre, as he was the most capable of the ensigns who worked for him, the only thing left to do was to pack.

"I am finished." He declared, placing the small suitcase on the table, where it could be taken away by whoever cleaned out his cabin. Q slid up behind him, wrapping his now solid arms around his lover.

"I am so proud of you for doing this, Itchy." He whispered, rocking them slightly.

"I know." He returned the backwards embrace, resting his arms atop Q's.

"Are you ready?" He asked, letting go and coming around to face the young mortal before him.

"Yes." His plain answers never ceased to amuse Q. He placed a small kiss to the brunali's lips, and took his hands with his own. They vanished together in a flash of light, silver bracelet still adorning Icheb's wrist. The continuum gained two new members that day. Q, the once rebellious member returned, and his eternal soulmate, Itchy, the first mortal to ascend in such a manner, who brought new life, and wonder to their midst.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story! Reviews are love!


End file.
